FAIRYTAIL Truth or Dare
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: Interactive truth or dare game with the cast of Fairy Tail. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Alyce: OHAYO GOZAIMAS! Hi, I'm the Time Alchemist, I'm more known in Youtube as Shayde, but now, my name is Alyce, still pronounced the same, kay?

I'm 12 years old, female and Filipino,

This, my dear viewer, is no other than a game of truth or dare, the contestants are as follows;

-Natsu Dragneel

-Lucy Heartphilia

-Gray Fullbuster

-Erza Scarlet

-Happy

-Mirajane

-Elfman

-Loke

-Cana

-Levy McGarden

-Fried Justine

-Bixlow

-Evergreen

-Gajille Redfox

And at some cases, anyone else :D

Now, let me lay down some… _regulations_…

1. I am refusing to write anything…. _Risqué…_ *clears throat* or of inappropriate material… after all, spare me, I'm 12 years old.

2. Pairings, crack pairings, canon, anything's good~

3. Torturing is loosely accepted… just as long as you don't _intend_ to kill them…

4. For each review, you are only to ask a maximum of 3 dares and 5 truths.

5. After a chapter is done, you are allowed, and encourage to keep, asking for requests which are warmly accepted.

**Please review on your choice of dares and / or truths, I shall update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you, and I look forward to your reviews, not long from now 8D**


	2. The Chaos Ensues unfinished chapter

Alyce: Hey there everyone! I'm Shayde, but call me _Alyce_, okay? _**Alyce.**_

*round of applause from nowhere*

Alyce: Cool. When did we get _that_ installed? Well, anyways, with the help of the kind and generous reviewers of fanfiction… *crowd 'aww's* I have started this _wonderful_ game of Truth or Dare~

~_aeiou_~

"…_Truth or dare…?"_

"That's right, little miss Lucy," A girl with dark brown hair and caramel eyes, about 12 began, "Master Makarov said I could go ahead and _entertain_ myself, with the guild members as an accessory~"

Everyone was agape with disbelief…

"A _Game?_ Meh, I'd rather be beaten by flame-brain here instead of taking orders from-" Gajille's little 'rant' was disrupted when he fit an invisible wall on his way out

"Oh? Did I _forget_?" The girl, Alyce the new member, asked innocent-like, "I made a barrier 'round this joint so you can't get out~" She ended off with a wink and a smirk

. . .

"_EEEHHHHHHH?"_

_~aeiou~_

Alyce: Let us begin shall we? I'll have to write in script-form from this point *winks*

Natsu: Who are you _talking_ to?

Alyce: *points a magic revolver at Natsu* Sew it _shut_. I can do or say anything I _want_.

Natsu *mumbles*

Alyce: Let's _begin_.

Lucy: Wait! Just a question… erm… where do you get your questions? Do we ask-

Alyce: Nu-uh! I have my… _resources_~ *smirks at invisible audience*

Natsu: (To Happy) What's up with this weirdo? Wonder why the master let 'er in, anyways…

Happy: Aye!

Alyce: It _begins_…

_**NATSU!, I dare you to dye your hair black!**_

Natsu: EHHHH?

Alyce: Black, eh? Not my color of choice, but oki-doki~

Natsu: *walks off* No way am I- *get electrocuted*

Alyce: *giggles*

_Crispy_ Natsu: What was _THAT!_

Alyce: A little…_magic_. But if you be a good boy, it won't happen again, alright~?

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Natsu: *comes out the bathroom with raven black hair* -_-

Alyce: Oh~ Oh~ I know! It's _Sasuke_ from Naruto~!

*laughter*

Gray: HA! Look at you! You even look dumber than ever, DragonFACE!

Natsu: *points to head* This happens to be _your_ haircolor too, ya know!

Gray: *crosses arms* Oh yeah? Well I wear it _better_.

Natsu: YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT, EH? YOU STRIPPER!

Gray: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU PINK-HAIRED BASTARD, YOU!

*Charges at each other*

*get electrocuted*

Gray: Whu-! WHAT THE ICY HELL!

_**let see...i dare natsu and gray to NOT argue or fight or throw insult or secretly plan death for the other. and yes natsu, you can't burn either and gray, you can't turn him to ice either.(for 5 chapters)**_

Alyce: Oh would you look at _that_.

Natsu: WHAT! HOW COULD I _NOT_ BURN THIS STRIPPING BASTARD TO HELL! I-

Alyce: *throws a chair at Natsu* Nice _language_ you have there, Natsu.

Erza: *scary face* Friends should act like friends.

Gray & Natsu: *dancing together acting all buddy-buddy*

Gray: Of course, Erza

Natsu: _Aye~_

Lucy: GAHHH! Not the dreaded return of Happy 2!

Happy: Aye!

Alyce: Lucy. *Lucy looks at her* Summon _Loke_.

Lucy: Ehhh? Why would- *gets electrocuted*

Alyce: Tsk, Lucy… doesn't _anybody_ here catch on?

Lucy: *breathes out smoke* Uh… GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE, _LOKI_!

*bright lights appears*

Loke: Whuh? Where am I?

Alyce: Hey there, _pretty boy Loke_.

Loke: *stares* uh… hey?

Alyce: Yeah, um… long-story-shot, you're playing Truth or Dare for you life~

_**loki... is it true that you love aries? well that is what the summary in the episode where angel and lucy fight. is it true?**_

Loke: *starts to sweat* What… What kinda damned question is _that_?

Alyce: Answer the question.

Loke: W-Well… Aries is… *Looks over at Lucy* Well um… she's… kinda like… A SISTER! …Yeah… that's it…. So I don't like her, _like_ her… just… yeah….

Alyce: . . . *stares* I don't believe that answer can be a little vaguer. . .

Loke: *stops sweating* Heh…

_**to Lucy : do you like loke ?**__****_

_**to loke : do you love Lucy ?**__**  
**_

Alyce: Well _this_ is _interesting…_

Lucy: *blushing* Wha…? Who _ASKS_ these questions?

Alyce: People. *giggles* with hearts, lives and a serious craving for your torture…

Lucy: Well uh… that's…

Loke: *looks at Lucy intently hoping for the best*

Lucy: *clears throat* *totally red in the face* L-Loke… well… he's… _alright_, I guess… *gulps* I saved him once, I feel sorry for him… and I guess his 'womanizer' thing is understandable due to Ka- … er… K-A-R-E-N (spelled out)…

Alyce: *rolls eyes* Alrightie… what do _like_ about him?

Loke: *eyes sparkles*

Lucy: *fanning herself* Phew, it's getting rather… *gulps* hot in here… *clears throat* Well he's… _nice_… and _caring_…. And he does save me a lot… even if he ditched me in Edolas *glares*

Loke: *innocent whistling*

Lucy: And he's… erh… uh…mhmm…. I guess… a_ttractive_…

Loke: *hugs Lucy* I knew it! You _did_ feel the same fiery passion as I did, my love!

Alyce: *pulls Loke away* Well, I guess that answers _his_ side of the question… but it's still _a teensy-bit_… _one-sided_.

Loke: *growls* Lies! Lucy and I shall live happy together for- *gets electrocute*

Alyce: *sticks out tongue* no lip, Lover-boy… Oh~ this is a cool-looking one~

_**Lucy, do you want Natsu to be your boyfriend?**___

Loke, Lucy and Natsu: EHHHH?

Loke: *growls at Natsu*

Lucy: …_Just_ when I thought I was out of hell… *shakes her head* *gets electrocuted* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Alyce: Answer already, dammit!

Lucy: *blushes madly* Well… _Natsu…_ *Natsu stares, blushing* he's….

Gray: Wait a minute! Why aren't I in here!

Alyce: Because people like LokexLucyxNatsu better than GrayxLucy! So _sew it shut_!

Lucy: …Well… _come what may_… er… _what is to happen WILL happen_… if me and Natsu… well… then it's for the best…

Loke: *punches Natsu in the face*

Natsu: WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU SON OF A-

Erza: _LANGUAGE_, Natsu

Natsu: *shuts up*

Alyce: So… is that… a no?

Lucy: *nods slightly*

_*girls appears out of nowhere and tackles Lucy*_

?: YOU LIAR!

Lucy: Who the hell is _this_?

Alyce: Ehmm… *reads cards* …um… 60… Nachy Reck…

*stares*

?: *releases Lucy* *turns Alyce's cards the other way*

Alyce: OHH! CherryChan09~

_**CONTINUATION TOMORROW, I GOT BORED AND LAZY XD**_


End file.
